disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Wanna Be a Boy
"I Wanna Be a Boy" is the opening theme song to Teacher's Pet and the film spun off from the series. The movie version is performed by Nathan Lane as Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Sean Flemming as Leonard Helperman, Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy, David Ogden Stiers as Mr. Jolly, Mae Whitman as Leslie Dunkling, Lauren Tom as Younghee Mandlebom, Cree Summer as Chelsey and Kelsey, Rob Paulsen as Ian Wazselewski and Pamela Adlon as Tyler, Trevor, and Taylor. Lyrics TV Version= Singer: Born on the wrong end of the leash, He was a dreamer Chorus: And a little schemer Pretty Boy: (Spoken) A dirty mutt living a dog's life Singer: But when he'd hear the bell for school Chorus: He started to drool One day he said, Spot Helperman: I'll take a chance! Chorus: Trade his leash for a pair of pants Singer: In a glance, school becomes his favorite pastime Spot: I have buried a bone for the last time! Spot: I wanna be a boy! Kids: He's so over just being rover Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: This teacher's pet's gonna be a boy! Singer: Turns out he's a regular Einstein, And Leonard is treadin' a fine line Leonard Helperman: (Spoken) Why can't I be a normal kid like any other? Mary-Lou Helperman: (Spoken) Now, doodlebug, listen to mother! Spot: I wanna be a boy! Chorus: Lost his collar, now he's a scholar! Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: This power pup's gonna be a boy! Spot: (Spoken) I do not wish to be a dog Chorus: Now this Bowser's ready for trousers! Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: His nose is wet, but you can bet, He's teacher's pet he's gonna be a boy! Spot: Yes! |-|Movie version= Pretty Boy: Pants? Spot: Check. Mr. Jolly: Shirt? Spot: Checked. Pretty Boy: Tail? Spot: Tucked. Mr. Jolly: Eyebrows? Spot: Plucked. Pretty Boy: Ears in cap? Spot: Ooh, a table scrap! Both: Chow? Spot: Demolished! Both: Apple? Spot: Polished! World, here I come! Born on the wrong end of the leash, I was a dreamer Houses: And a little schemer! Spot: A simple mutt living the dog's life But the bell for school would make me drool! `Til I came up with this clever ploy Fire Hydrant: Which is to say, dressing like a boy Dogs: Now he thinks he can take other pets a peg down Spot: '''Hey, I'm a dog who's learned to keep his leg down! I gotta be a boy! '''Cats: He's so over just being rover Spot: I gotta be a boy! Kids: This teacher's pet thinks that he's a boy! Squirrel: (Spoken) He the bomb! Kids: He's a regular whiz kid Leonard: (Spoken) Yeah, but, Spot: Hey, that's how it is, kid. Leonard: Now that summer's here, be a dog like any other Spot: Leonard, Haven't you always wanted a brother? Leonard: I wanna have a dog! Spot: Hey, I'm off the leash now Girls: He's eating quiche now Spot: I Gotta be a boy Leslie: '''A boy, and nothing but a boy '''Leonard: (Spoken) Don't you think you're stretching? Spot: Quit your kvetchin'! All: He's Gotta be a boy Leonard: '''Spot, you can fake it, but you'll never be a boy! '''Spot: But soft, could what he says is true? Is this really just a phase I'm going through? Leonard: (Spoken) I sure hope so! Spot: Should I go back to serving man? Eat wholesome dinners from a can? Who needs French and scoring goals? Come on, let's bark and dig some holes! (Spoken: What am I, nuts!? Leonard, wake up and smell the kibble!) I gotta be a boy! Leonard: Scott, sit and stay now! Spot: What did you say now? Kids: He's gotta be a boy! Spot: I've got to be Leonard: It's not to be Spot: I long to be Leonard: You're wrong to be Spot: It's great to be Kids: Good trait to be Both: We'd hate to be Spot: Can't wait to be Emma: My mate to be Leonard: Too late to be Spot: It's my fate to be... All: A boy! Leonard: A dog! All: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot: A boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Both: Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, All: Boy! Spot: (Spoken) Boy! Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Theme songs Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Teacher's Pet songs